Madgascar (SandowKM Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Junpei's DayDream
Transcript Ryuji/Alex : Surprise! Junpei/Marty: Ahh! Ryuji,Do not Interrupt me when I'm Daydreaming! When the baseball player's in the zone, leave me alone. Ryuji/Alex: C’mon, Junpei, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday! Junpei/Marty: Hey, man thanks. Ryuji/Alex: I got something stuck in my teeth. It’s driving me crazy! Can you help me out here? Please? Junpei/Marty: You came to the right place, my friend. Dr. Junpei D.D.S.’ in the House! Please hop on top of my sterilized examination table, if you may. hmm I don’t see anything. Ryuji/Alex: It’s on the left. Oh, sorry Junpei/Marty: Ok, just don’t talk with your mouth full. Aha... right in here. What the heck is this doing in here? Ryuji/Alex: Happy Birthday! Junpei/Marty: Awww... Hey... Thanks man. It was behind the tooth. You’re alright Ryuji/Alex: These aren’t on the shelf yet. Here, check it out. Look at that. Ooh... look at that. Look at that, it’s snowing. 10 years old, huh? A decade! Double digits. A big 1-0. You don’t like it? Junpei/Marty: No, no. It’s great! Ryuji/Alex: You hate it. I should’ve gotten you the Skull alarm clock. That’s the one, that’s the big seller Junpei/Marty: No, no. The present’s Great, really. It’s just that another year’s come, gone, I’m still doing the same old thing. Stand over here, over there, eat some rumen noodles, walk back over here. Ryuji/Alex: I see your problem Junpei/Marty: Maybe I should go to law school Ryuji/Alex: You just need to break out of that boring routine Junpei/Marty: How? Ryuji/Alex: Throw Out the old that, get out there, who knows what you’re gonna do! Make it up as you go along! Ad lib, Improvise, on the fire! Boom, boom, boom! Junpei/Marty: Huh? Ryuji/Alex: You Know, make it fresh! Junpei/Marty: Fresh? Ok. I could do fresh Ryuji/Alex: Works for me (Boogie Wonderland Plays) Ryuji/Alex: Here comes the people Junpei. Oh, I love the people! It’s people, it’s Funtime! Let’s go Futaba! Up and at ‘em! We’re open! Futaba/Gloria: What day is it? Ryuji/Alex: It’s Friday! Field trip day! Futaba/Gloria: Yes, it’s field trip day, let’s... get up and go! I need... 10 more minutes Ryuji/Alex: Yo, C’mon Yusuke! Yusuke! Yusuke! Yusuke! Yusuke! Yusuke! Wake up! Rise and shine! It’s another fabulous morning in the Big Apple! Let’s go! Yusuke/Melman: Not for me. I’m calling in sick Ryuji/Alex: What? Yusuke/Melman: I found another brown spot on my shoulder. Right here! See? Right here! You see Ryuji/Alex: Yusuke, you know it’s all in your head. Hm? Ren/Mason: Yu, Wake up, you filthy gray haired guy. Junpei/Marty: Oh I’m gonna be fresh. Straight out of the ground. Tasty fresh. Freshelicious. Ziploc Fresh! Announcer: Ladies and gentleman. Children of all ages. The Central Park Zoo proudly presents... Chanting “Ryuji!” Ryuji/Alex: Show them the guy! Who’s the guy! Announcer: ...the King of NYC Ryuji/Alex: Ryuji the Skull Phantom! Junpei/Marty: It’s showtime! Roars, Pictures Are Taken. Gather around people, big show about to start! Check out the Baseball Player taking care of biz’... that’s right! Category:Sandowkm